


hands like houses

by joydecoy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mild Smut, excessive poetry waxing about hands, kind of, literally just jisoo thinkin about hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydecoy/pseuds/joydecoy
Summary: jisoo contemplates seungcheol's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic in any fandom, so just uh lower ur standards abit yknow? hope you'll enjoy it!!

The first thing that Joshua noticed about Seungcheol’s hands was that they were freakishly warm.

Compare them to a furnace, a fireplace crackling in the winter, or even the sun if you will, but it always felt like Seungcheol had so much love and warmth in him that it spilled out at the seams.

And of course, Joshua was a complete sucker for it.

The first time Seungcheol touched him, Joshua jumped half a feet into the air. It wasn’t even anything intimate, just his fingers curving around his wrist, but the sudden rush of heat into his hands was so unexpected yet heavenly, that he promptly spilled his drink on Seungcheol. Yeah, he never got to live that down.

And this- this obsession with his hands started from there. Ever since then, there was an itching in the back of his mind, an urge to touch and be touched by those hands again. Even well into their relationship, it never went away, and instead settled soft and sated in his head, rearing up at the slightest touch.

Another thing he loved about Seungcheol’s hands was that they were a work of art. There was something beautiful in the curve of his fingers, the jut of his knuckles, the softness of his palms. Joshua has spent hours just looking at them, turning them over and watching how they catch the light oh-so-perfectly. They were gorgeous, a masterpiece that only Joshua saw.

Something he never wanted to admit was how Seungcheol’s hands reminded him of home. They soothed the lump in his throat and calmed the butterflies in his stomach. Whenever he felt too out of his skin, all it took was a warm hand on his back, or on his thigh underneath the fansign table, and Joshua feels the air rush back into his lungs, like finally being able to breathe after holding your breath underwater for far too long.

When they were alone, it was all too easy for Seungcheol to unravel him into the mattress. Hot hands on his skin, Seungcheol’s voice whispering praises into his ear and biting the lobe, and hands traveling down and down and _down -_

Seungcheol teased him so much about being “So fucking gone for me, huh?”, that he’s never considered it to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!! feel free to talk to me at joydecoy.tumblr.com if you wanna scream at me abt this


End file.
